


How To Love A Highlander, In Four Senses and Five Stanzas

by genteelrebel



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genteelrebel/pseuds/genteelrebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry.  Methos writes of his love for the Highlander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Love A Highlander, In Four Senses and Five Stanzas

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Muse woke me up with this in the middle of the night, despite the fact that I haven't written any poetry in...much longer than I care to admit. As such, I'm rather shy and uneasy about posting it, but when I re-read it again this morning it seemed to have at least a little beauty to it, so here it is. I don't honestly believe this is the way Methos would write if he took up a pen himself, but I do believe this poem expresses a little of what is in his heart.

Please his ears. Laugh often  
The low chuckle you know he loves  
Tease him, cajole him, argue him into corners—  
Fill even the silent times with the sound of your breath.

Please his nose. Cook often  
Fill his kitchen with exotic scents  
Buy expensive soaps and even more expensive flowers  
Give him colognes he really, really doesn’t need.  
Take the oil you used the last time you made love and rub its fragrance where he’ll discover it throughout the day:  
the steering wheel of his car, the collar of his coat—  
When he comes home, rub it on your wrists and let him capture your hands  
Let him bring them to his face and breathe in the memory of what you are together.

Please his eyes. Put on an old sixties love song and let him watch you as you dance:  
Feet swirling, hips circling, skin bared to his sight  
Let him drink in the strength and the hidden weaknesses  
Know that in his greediness, even ancient scars can become beautiful.

Please his mouth. Give him grapes and dates and other precious things  
Caress his lips with honey, and then feed him on your skin  
Let him taste your chest and fingertips  
Let him worship the salt of your sweat with his tongue  
Then, dissolving, become a flood  
And let him drink in all you are.

Please his ears. Let him hear all those sounds a bitter world has named profane  
Groan for him, let him know that he is yours  
And when words become too terrifying  
Cradle his head in your lap as he sleeps  
Whisper “I love you” in all the languages he knows  
Whisper “forever” in tongues dead to all but you.

~Fin~


End file.
